This Is A Charming Life
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Emily VanCamp, shows up to play a role in Sons of Anarchy. Who knew that Charlie too would want to try out for a role, but what happens on screen, will it happen off set? All that can be certain, is that the course of true love never did run smooth. This is a story within another story, so check out The Sons Princess to know why!


This Is A Charming Life

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning

* * *

 **EPOV**

I was ready, I had studied the script for what felt like years, but had only been a few days. Already, I knew all the words I had to say and what emotion I had to display. Donna was going to be my big hit, away from the kindness and innocent people I would portray. I wanted something strange, original and a drama that would make me grow as an actress.

Stepping into the audition waiting area, I saw that there were a group of people there, all wanting to take part. But three people sat in a small row, a free seat was empty beside a woman and a young man. An older looking man sat beside the young woman. The woman was charming, ice blue eyes, brown, thick hair and a pale face. Every detail of her face, was perfection, plump pink lips and perfectly arched eyebrows. The older man had gray, brown hair, with a tint of ginger and hazel eyes.

The young man, was the one that made me feel a little more intimidated than usual, his eyes were a glimmering hazel and his hair a thick, blonde mess. His posture relaxed, but he moved uncomfortably when I moved to take a seat beside him. Clearing my throat gently, I looked around and reminded myself that I needed to be confident. _Emily, if you're going to play a confident role, you have to act it._ "Hey," I greeted the woman beside me.

The woman looked kind, at first glance and something inside me knew she would be picked. For whatever role she wanted, she had the hair, the face and the curvy but slim figure. I was skinny, with not many curves, but with enough to look maturer than my age. The woman smiled at me and replied with a soft 'Hey.' "So, who do you want to play?" the woman asked me curiously, her smile kind and her eyes were a calming clear blue.

Startled by the question, I then realized that whoever she could be playing, may be the character that I wanted to audition for. "Oh," I spoke surprised as I tried to gather up my jumbled thoughts. "Donna, what about you?" I asked her. Blinking, I smiled and laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I told her, hoping she'd give me her name and we could introduce each other in a friendly manner.

Hopeful that she was here for another role, I knew she'd make the perfect Tara, who was supposed to be the love interest for Jax Teller. "Tara," she replied quickly, shaking her head and smiling widely at me. "I'm Maggie Siff," she stated her name, which complimented her in a strange way. "What about you?" she asked as she reached her hand out, offering it me to shake in a friendly gesture.

Giving her an equally kind smile, I reached out and wrapped my hand gently, but firm enough to state this was formal. Shaking it, I kept my brown eyes glued to hers and my lips pursed before I spoke. "Emily VanCamp," I revealed my name to her after I stopped staring at her with a wide smile. _You're making yourself seem crazy._

The sound of a gruff voice surprised me, making me look over to the person it came from. It had turned out to be the man beside Maggie. "You're a little young, sweetheart," he commented in a rough and raspy voice, it was one that could intimidate anyone when used in a harsh manner. "How old are you?" he questioned me. "William Lucking," he spoke, his hazel eyes wide as he offered me his hand and leaned over poor Maggie.

Maggie leaned back slightly uncomfortable, her body tensing and her eyes glancing at the extended arm that crossed her. Leaning in slightly, as to not make Maggie as uncomfortable as she was, I shook his hand and kept my expression firm. "I'm 21," I stated as I kept my tone leveled and my eyes glued to his hazel ones.

Another sudden voice spoke up, glancing at the young man beside me, his hazel eyes glued to me and his hair a perfect mess, his voice was one of surprise. It was a British accent, one that seemed different to what I had imagined British people to be like. "Wow, I swear you looked younger," he commented, which made me question if it was a compliment or an insult.

The stubble that grew on his face, strangely made the young man look more attractive as he sat beside me and I could examine him better. "Who are you? If I may ask," I questioned him politely with squinted eyes. "Yeah," I mumbled as I looked away and then flashed my gaze to meet his. "I guess thats why I'm always playing the younger sibling or a teenage girl in high school," I complained lightly, not very fond of how young I looked, but I couldn't complain. _I've had a good career so far, I playing the characters I have, I only hope they liked my acting._

Smiling, the young boy, gave me a once over, as though trying to figure out how old I truly was by just my figure. When his eyes met mine, there was a confidence that surrounded him and was proven by the way he looked at me. "Charlie Hunnam," he replied as he offered me his hand and kept his gaze on mine.

A small smirk formed along his face, which made me realize that he was either flirting, or getting into whatever character he was hoping to play. The way he spoke, looked and carried himself, stunned me pleasantly. "You're British?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow and shook his hand firm enough, for a girl but gentle enough to show my feminin side. "Wow," I mumbled in kind surprise.

Not everyday I would meet a British actor, much less of whatever reigon Charlie came from. _Charlie. It's a nice name, suits him. He's very charming, isn't he?_ "Yeah, and you're in Brothers and Sisters," he stated, rather than questioned me with a small smirk. "Aren't you?" he asked me this time, possibly curious on if he was wrong or right.

Surprised by how he was familiar with my work, I felt a small blush color my cheeks and warm my skin. Hopeful it was hardly noticeable, I didn't want to show up to my audition, red faced and with mesmerized eyes. "Yeah, I am," I smiled and cleared any confusion he may of had, nodding and shocked her knew of me.

The door then opened, a man with glasses, brown long hair and facial hair wandered out. He spoke to a few people, smiled and would shake their hands as he glanced around the room. Finding my eyes, he smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Emily VanCamp?" he called out to me kindly, smiling I got to my feet and straightened. "Step this way," he gestured towards the opened door, so he could allow me to enter first.

Being the kind, sweet person I could be, I glanced back and smiled at Charlie, Maggie and William. Knowing that these people were hardly friends, I knew that it was very likely they'd join the cast and I hoped to see them again. To be a part of this production. "I guess I'll see you guys when I get out," I spoke to them slightly shyly before I followed Kurt and entered to the audition room.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Watching Emily, she looked sweet and innocent. Like the girl next door type of girl. Slim, tall and with a cute face. Long blonde hair slithered down her shoulders and back, when I saw her on Brothers and Sisters, but she'd recently had it cut shorter and curled it for this occasion. Her eyes were a warm brown, one that left me breathless whenever I stared for too long. _She's beautiful._

Staring at her, she was also polite and kind, cautious of others and speaking to everyone in a kind tone. Truthfully, she was young, but with make-up and her hair the way it was, she could class as someone in her mid-twenties. But, watching her work, she looked younger than what she revealed to be. With elegance, she got up and swayed her way to Kurt in a seductive, but subtle manner. _Wow..._

* * *

 **EPOV**

Without further introduction, I told them who I was, my age, where I was from and who I was auditioning for. Telling me the scene, they then turned the camera on and offered me to take a seat. Deciding it would be better to do this standing up, I stayed focused and morphed into the mentality of Donna Winston. It was the scene where I found Opie filling his backpack with explosives. "What are you doing?" I asked in cautiously as I glanced to be an imaginary backpack in a man's hands, filled with peeking out explosives and kept my gaze frozen.

There was a woman with Kurt, helping out with reading the script in a clear and calm voice. "Gotta make a run," the woman replied as I took a step closer and would keep my gaze glued to the imaginary backpack, knowing that whatever was in there, was a sentence of some type. Either my death, or a prison sentence.

Taking a few, slow steps closer, I knew when to open my mouth and how to voice my character's thoughts. Trying to show her fear and surprise through my facial expression. "What's in the bag?" I asked in a slightly frozen and trembling manner, proving the fear and shock I was in.

"Nothing," the woman answered.

Numbly, I wandered over to the table and noticed Kurt had a fake bag placed out for me. Rummaging through it, I threw it to the table angrily. "You promised you were done with this," I snarled with a shiver in my tone, with anger and sadness in my eyes. Tears forming, but I kept strong and forced them back enough, to show the raw emotion I was giving them.

"It's got nothing to do with you," the woman said in a slightly bored tone, but clearly as they both watched me.

With those words, I gritted my teeth and glared at the imaginary Opie I had in my thoughts. Feeling an anger and pain flowing out of me. "I'm the one that gets shit on if you get caught again," I spat, my voice trembling but there was a darkness to me I never knew I had.

"Not gonna happen," the woman replied as she read it from the script.

Shaking my head, I clenched my jaw and stared at the imaginary figure I had painted infront of me. "You sat in a cell for five years while Clay and the others got rich," I snarled with slinted eyes, keeping my tone clear but all fierceness behind my expression and stance. "They sold you out," I spoke with a small laugh and sarcastic smile. "You know that," I reminded the imaginary Opie as I took another step closer and tilted my head, my eyebrows furrowed and voice level. "You're just too weak to stand up to them," I spat as I straightened my back and spoke through gritted teeth.

Kurt and the woman clapped, both with smiles on their faces as I breathed out slowly and returned to the real world. Smiling, I untensed my muscles and glanced at the pair. From what I could tell, they enjoyed my performance and I only hoped it was enough. "That was lovely, could we watch you perform another scene?" Kurt asked me. "Please Emily," he pleaded when he noticed I suddenly felt sick. "When you're ready," he encouraged me.

Thinking none of what I may of felt, I had to convince them to give me this role. Remembering the other scene, I was ready to give them the performance they desired. "I've been calling you," I stated in a leveled tone, not being menacing, but enough to show intimidation and anger. The woman said 'Oh, shit.' "What the hell is going on, Ope?" I questioned the imaginary Opie as I flapped my arms in irritation.

"Something came up. Clay needed me," the woman read the lines.

Hearing bullshit, I crossed my arms over my chest and kept my expression cold. "The mill called," I told imaginary Opie dryly. "McCain says if you're not there to pick up the second shift, your ass is canned," I stated to Opie with venom in my voice.

"I'll deal with it," the woman said.

Looking stunned, I smiled, laughed quickly and with a surprise. Shaking my head, I uncrossed my arms and looked to imaginary Opie with furrowed eyebrows. "Deal with it how?" I questioned with a shivering and laugh that showed disbelief towards what Opie was saying. "You're not there, you're out of work," I told him honestly as I moved a little closer and changed the weight on my feet, on the spot.

"We got something going here, Donna," the woman read from the script.

Pursing my lips, I took in the words and laughed. Shaking my head, I felt tears form around the brims of my eyes. "You lying piece of shit," I spat with a smile on my lips. "Your promises were just smoke, weren't they?" I questioned with a wide and false smile, my eyes glued to the imaginary Opie I had pictured in my mind.

"No, I never lied to you. I said I'd find a way to earn straight," the woman said as she glanced up at me.

Tensing up, I felt an anger and fire burn within me. My jaw clenching and my eyes glancing up at the imaginary Opie I had in my mind. "They're gonna fire you," I spoke in a leveled tone, keeping my eyes menicing and I felt like someone who was playing a cool, collected villan for a second as I spoke. "The club more important than taking care of me and the kids?" I questioned as my eyes darted at the false expression I pictured on Opie's face, my expression disappointed and sad.

"No. It's more important than spitting sawdust 10 hours a day. I'll figure it out," the woman kept replying to me the way she had to.

My body quivered, my eyes were glued to the figure I had pictured Opie to be and I stared with tears in my eyes. Lips threatening to tremble, but I kept firm and didn't blink. When I did, a single tear escaped my eye. "I'm not gonna live this way anymore," I said with a shake of my head, my voice croaked and I wiped the tear away quickly. Gritting my teeth, this was the end of the scene and I had to make it be filled with raw, intense emotion. "I'm done with this shit," I spat firmly, straightening up and gathering my emotions up, pointing to the ground, to give emphasis to how my character felt.

Kurt then clapped and smiled at me. "Well done Emily. It was...fantastic," he complimented. "Truly," he spoke honestly when he stopped clapping. "We'll give you a call if we decide to have you be a part of our cast," he told me. "But, until then, take care," he encouraged me to keep safe. "Thank you for coming down Emily," he thanked me as he lead me to the door, opening it, he lingered outside as I spoke to Charlie and watched us interact with one another.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Seeing the door open, I sat up and looked towards it. Seeing Emily wander out with a giggle and smile on her face. She looked happy, sweet and as though she had given the performance of her life. "Hey, how did it go?" I asked her, curious to know what happened and if she felt any luck in her performance.

Kurt was wandering around the room, greeting people and watching myself and Emily talking to one another. Glancing towards me, she wiped a tear from her eye and smiled kindly. "Good, thank you," she replied in her sweet and gentle voice. "At least, I hope it went well," she giggled with a wide smile. "Charlie, who are you wanting to play in this?" she asked me curiously.

Needing confidence, I chose to build up the confidence I had when talking to her, so that I could play the role to perfection. _There's something about her._ "Jax Teller," I replied to her question with a small smirk. "You know, I hope they pick you," I spoke kindly and with a small smile on my lips. "To be in this, I mean," I shrugged with a small shy smile, knowing that it made me look stupid, but she was stunning and making me feel intimidated.

Emily's eyes crinkled around the edges and she smiled to me kindly. Her expression sweet and her eyes eyes warmer than I thought it could be. "Thank you Charlie," she bowed her head respectively and hid her eyes behind her eyelashes shyly. "I hope they choose you too," she spoke kindly, with a small smile playing on her lips.

She went to turn and leave the room, her heels lightly clicking against the floor and her dress tight enough to show her womanly curves. "Emily," I called after her, gathering up the courage I had to, I knew I couldn't let her wander off without at least a compliment from me. "I think you did really well in Brothers and Sisters," I told her with a side smile.

Her eyes were glued to mine, she had stopped in her tracks and turned to face me with a kind smile. "Thank you Charlie," she thanked me in her American, kind accent and with a smile in her eyes. "I think you did amazing work in Nicholas Nickleby," she told me, surprising me that she knew some of my own work and left without another word. _This girl, has left me stunned._ I could no longer help the wide smile that continued to play on my lips as I waited for my turn, my eyes shy and my thoughts would run our conversation over and over. Today was a lucky day, I had met a beautiful woman and got the role after auditioning for it moments later.

* * *

 **KPOV**

Watching Emily and Charlie interact, it was something sweet and kind. A young romance that made me wonder if my plans were right. Emily had given us a wonderful performance, but it wasn't what I was looking for in Donna's character. Emily didn't look the part, but she did have the emotion and acting skills I wanted. Seeing her in Everwood and Brothers and Sisters, was something that convinced me to make her a part of the cast.

I hadn't seen the connection between Maggie and Charlie, but something about Charlie and Emily made me want to change the script. To give Emily a character of her own and a story that would eventually, make a good show and develop characters the way I wanted it to. I needed Emily, because I could see the chemistry between her and Charlie, I knew it could lead to a realistic emotional, performance and I knew I needed to rethink my love interest and the story I would take with it. _I've got it!_

* * *

 **EPOV**

Not seeing Dave in a long while, I chose to keep my distance for a little while as I tried to decide what was best for myself. I needed a character that was in drama, but in something more mature and out of my comfort zone. This, was the perfect thing. Being in Sons of Anarchy seemed perfect. Fixing myself a drink, I heard my phone ring and I instantly picked it up. "Hello?" I heard a voice call to me. "Emily?" they asked if it was me, possibly curious as to if it lead to me or my agent.

Knowing better than to ignore whoever was calling, I took a sip of my coffee and gulped it down quickly. Not wanting to waste time, neither mine or the person who was calling me's time. "Yes," I answered and furrowed my eyebrows, as the voice was familiar. "Kurt?" I asked back, thinking over the voice and knowing it was the same rough, quiet voice that Kurt had when I had met him.

Sipping quietly, I stayed stood as I listened to whatever Kurt was going to tell me. "I'd like to inform you that, you have a role in Sons of Anarchy, but..." he went to tell me, informing me of good news, but one that came with something bad. "You're a new character I have created," Kurt informed me. "Her name is Madison 'Maddie' Winston and she's had a romantic history with Jax that no one knows about, only them. She's the younger sister of Opie and has grown up in the biker life, but she's also a lawyer," he told me everything he had added to my new character.

Surprised, I stopped taking sips of my coffee and smiled at the news. It was a character Kurt had created, one that would possibly go far and one I hoped to do justice. "Wow," I said from my surprise and wandered over to my couch. "I love it," I told him, excited for what was to come. "When do I get a description of what she's like?" I asked him.

Taking a seat, I took another sip of my coffee and held the phone to my ear as I listened carefully. "I've sent the script to your agent, to run a few things over with you and then, we'll start filming in three months," he spoke excited himself, I felt good about this project and I had hope that it would go far. "Make sure to be in L.A to film!" he cheered happily.

Smiling, I knew that this was great news, unsure of where the future was going to lead me, I had hope that Sons of Anarchy would be a huge hit. I had hope that my character would live for a few seasons and I was curious as to where Kurt was going with my character. "Thank you Mr. Sutter," I thanked him nervously. "You don't know how much I appreciate this," I laughed shyly, knowing I had blown my cover, acting like a confident woman who was ready for anything.

* * *

 **CPOV**

After reading and sigining my contract, I saw that I'd be on the show until it either ended, or until Kurt said so. Rules and other things were written down on the page and I had to sign to agree to it all. When all that was done, I went to the set and was offered a trailer. Reading the scripts, I had only gone through two and saw that the writing and story development were brilliant.

Slipping into my costume, I was then heading to hair and makeup, when I was done, I left to visit the actors and the people along the way. Meeting people, I tried to stay as calm and kind as possible. Even if it was natural, I felt I had to stay that way and not let anything get to my head. To stay humble. Wandering outside, I turned a corner and lightly bumped into someone. Blonde, tall and thin. Her heals clicked against the floor, but we were all buzzing around and trying to prepare ourselves for the scenes we'd have to perform in front of the camera.

The girl gasped, but when we took a step away from one another and held on, to keep our balance. Staring at my feet, I noticed that the woman was quite well dressed and made me wonder who it could be. "Oh my God," we said at the same time, the British and American accent colliding together as we spoke. "I'm _so_ sorry," I appologized as I glanced up and at the same time, our eyes met. Brown, a warmth to them as they looked up at me. _Emily._

She was wearing smart clothing, her cat like features were calm and charming. Make-up was a natural look, but her eyes were always elegant and warm. It was something that kept me mesmerized. "Charlie!" Emily spoke surprised as a smile curved her lips. "Hi," she greeted me cheerily. "I saw that you were playing Jax, congratulations," she told me in a kind and sincere voice.

Letting go of one another, I smiled and shoved my hands into my pockets. Studying the character, I had also gone to see what motorcycle clubs were like, but more on the illegal side of the law. The design of my character's clothing had been in agreement with my vision and Kurts approval. "Thank you," I smiled at her. "I saw you're playing Maddie, a girl Kurt created quickly and made a main character," I teased with a small smirk curving one side of my lips. "It's not what you wanted, but I hope you enjoy your character," I remembered the conversation as to when we met.

Emily didn't seem surprised or angered, she simply looked around and smiled to herself. Pondering to herself in her thoughts, getting lost in them for a moment and making me wonder what she was thinking. "I think I already like her, and I haven't even played her yet," she laughed. "I'm just glad to see you're around here," she told me and looked directly at me with a wide smile. "You won't believe who is playing my father and Tara Knowles," she said with wide eyes.

Remembering what I read on the script, I pictured it and understood what she was saying. The two others we met in the waiting room, William and Maggie. "Yeah, I saw," I spoke with a nod of my head. "Maggie and William, they're both in this too," I pointed out. "I can't wait, but I won't lie, I'm curious as to what your character is doing here," I told her honestly, unsure as to what her character painted to the picture Kurt was creating.

Smiling, Emily placed her hands in front of her, clasping them and stared directly into my eyes. "I'm apparently your love interest," she informed me. "Kurt changed it to us me," she told me honestly, as she guessed what Kurt had decided in order to have her in the cast. "I'm not sure why, but I won't argue with his vision," she laughed, knowing that there was no reason to disagree with someone who wanted her on the show.

As though he was summoned, Kurt appeared and found us. "Hey kids," he clapped my back and touched Emily's shoulder gently, giving it a gentle squeeze. Both of us smiled at Kurt and glanced at each other from the corners of our eyes. "Let's get to filming, shall we?" he asked us, nodding I smiled and did as we were told. I had met everyone else in the cast. Ron, who played Clay. Ryan, who played Opie. Kim, who played Tig. Theo, who played Juice. Tommy, who played Chibs. Drea, who played Wendy. Johnny, who played Half-Sack. Boone, who played Bobby. Dayton, who played Unser. Ally, who played Agent Stahl. Taylor, who played Hale. Sprague, who played Donna. Katey, who played Gemma and Jay, who played Agent Kohn. Along with multiple other actors and people on set, trying to be friendly with everyone and get to know everyone.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Doing a scene with William and Ryan, I had met them briefly and I liked them. William was funny, while Ryan was more of a kind and quiet type of guy. But, they were both kind to me and gave me a few pointers in how they thought my character should react towards the pair of them. I had my ideas of how Maddie should be in this world, knowing it and trying to not mix law and life together. After Charlie, Ron and a few others spoke, the camera would glance to me, as Charlie would look at me.

When it was time for my acting to come into play, I stared at the fighting ring and watched as Kim and David false punched each other. William amde his way towards me, placing his hand behind my back and his hand gently held my side as we wandered over to Ryan. Ryan sat alone, beanie on his head and a beer in his hand. Placing my hand gently on his shoulder, it wasn't on the script, but I felt my character would be kind towards her brother. Squeezing gently, his eyes met mine and a small, sad smile formed along Ryan's lips. "Hey," Ryan whispered up softly at me and glanced at William.

William took a seat beside Ryan on the bench and instantly, I saw the resemblance. "What's wrong son?" William asked as I took my seat beside them and placed my hand over Ryan's leather boot. Ryan's butt sat on the table, his feet on the seat and back turned against the fighting ring. Ryan had a miserable look on his face, like he didn't know what to do and I admired his sulking puppy look.

Taking a swig of his drink, Ryan placed the finished bottle to one side and rest his hand on the curve of my shoulder. "I think I'm going to head home, Donna's waiting," Ryan spoke calmly reminding me of the other characters involved in his character's story. Ryan's character had left prison after a 5 year sentence for arson. Two children and a wife were left behind, along with the club and the rest of his family.

Smiling up at him kindly, I knew that there was nothing else I could have done to show understanding to the character's reasons to leave. "Yeah, it seems like a good idea," I agreed. Ryan smiled back, mirroring my tight-lipped smile and leaned down to place a kiss to my cheek. He then pat William on the back, giving us his goodbye's and got to his feet. This left myself and William to do the rest of the scene alone.

William cleared his throat, pulling me out of my subconscious thoughts. "So, did you get the chance to talk to Jax about what happened to him recently?" William asked me, making me furrow my eyebrows and shake my head in confusion. "You didn't hear?" he questioned me with slight surprise. For my character, I had to stay silent and act as though I knew nothing of what was going on with Jax. "His baby, had a premature birth," William informed my character, making my eyes widen and I was filled with surprise. "Mother's a drug addict," William added further to give more of the plot to my character.

Knowing that in clubs, once one person was hurt, the entire club became affected by it too. Staring at William, he'd keep his cool and icy gaze on me. "The kid has a hole in his heart," William further informed my character. It was all to tie in with Jax, Gemma and Thomas, who all had holes in their heart from genetic issues. "He also has half a stomach," William told me, which made my heart sink for the characters and my stick to every word William's character said to my own.

For a few seconds, I kept silent and processed everything in my head. When it finally hit me, in an instant, my character needed to give her condolences to Jax. "Oh my God," I whispered, in complete shock as I thought over everything and remembered this was my line. "I'm going to go talk to Jax," I said numbly, to which William's character didn't argue, so he simply stayed sat and watched me as I got up and went searching for Charlie.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Watching Emily, she was beautiful as she leaned against the ring and stared up at Kim and David. She worked well with William and Ryan, they did look like a family, a strange one, but they looked real enough. Working with the others, they all had talents and I felt more connected to others than I did to some others. For example, I felt more connected to Katey than I did with Ron. But, I did notice the different connection I had with Maggie compared to the pull I had with Emily.

Making it seem like I was wandering into the elevator, I got to the floor and made my way over to Maggie, who was all dressed in her doctor costume. Her character had just saved my own, meaning that I was here on important business, in need to see my son and if he was well. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked her, my heart pounding and something reminded me of something Kurt had said. That I needed to act with longing for the woman I desired most.

Kurt and his directors had sprayed false sweat onto Maggie's face. Taking the advice, I felt the character run through my veins and I knew exactly what Kurt had meant. "He looks good," Maggie replied to me, which gave me a great wave of joy, unable to do anything else in that moment. So, what I did, instinctively and in the script, was to pull Maggie into a bone-crushing hug and held her there for a few moments. Laughing, we held each other and we were both happy to hear that my character's son had survived it all.

For a moment, I saw Maggie's face, but with my eyes shut and her body so close to me. I imagined it to be Emily in my arms. Her doe brown eyes glued to me, her smile sweet and her smell was one of intoxication. Mine and Maggie's lips hovered over one another, breaths fanning each other's faces and when I opened my eyes, it revealed the truth. It wasn't Emily in my arms, it was Maggie. It was all a mirage. What was meant to be brown, was ice blue. What was meant to be a warm color on her skin, was really a pale face. What was meant to be blonde hair, was brown hair in a bun.

For a moment, we pulled away from the hug and Kurt paused what was happening, to spill some false blood on Maggie's scrubs. Doing the hug once more, I pulled away and saw the blood that was on her clothes. With disgust and anger on Maggie's face, she stared up at me and unfastened my clothes. Revealing the false blood that was still on my shirt. "Clean yourself up, Jax," Maggie ordered shyly. Truthfully, I admired Maggie's acting and professional approach to her work, but feeling connections to my character and possibly, to myself, I knew that Emily was the only one I felt truely connected to.

Walking away, I did as Maggie's character said, leaving for the bathroom and Kurt yelled cut. We filmed it a few more times, so that we could create the entire scene and with the hug, the first time was the most intense I felt. Imagining Emily, it only worked that one time, because all I saw was Maggie, not Tara and not anyone else. Kurt used different shots, to make the emotion there raw, between Emily in the background, myself with Maggie and then the close ups, we needed to do it a few times.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I stared down at my outfit, somehow I felt out of place compared to everyone else and yet, I still felt at home. But, I felt like I should be wearing some more leather or something that showed off more of my cleavage. "Blazers, shirts, jeans, pants and heels," I teased into the camera. "I'm not quite sure what I'm meant to look like," I spoke as I looked to Katey and Kurt. Charlie had wandered over and took a sip from his water bottle. "But I hope it seems like a lawyer," I shrugged. "Even if I don't look as sexy, badass biker chick as Katey does," I complimented the woman filled with the glory of the show.

With this role, we knew she'd go far and gain a lot of fame from it. Although, Katey was more famous than any of us, simply for her comedy career. But, she was always beautiful and had the most heart warming laugh I ever heard. "You look great sweetheart," Katey complimented me as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and rubbed along my arm lightly.

Laughing, I smiled at her and our eyes met. Her eyes hazel, while mine stayed glued to hers in mesmerisation. She had a sweet personality and I hardly knew her, but I hoped we'd get along together. "No, I don't. But thank you Katey," I thanked her and wrapped my arm around her back. "I just wished I looked as great as you do," I spoke honestly and shook her playfully.

Kurt was taking a sip of his coffee, a smile on his face and his eyes darted between myself and Katey. A wide smile on his face as he watched the pair of us, as good friends and getting to know one another. "You might, if everything goes to plan," he encouraged me to keep my hopes up.

I knew he spoke of the clothes, not of my figure and my teasing towards his attractive wife. But, it was simply to the hope of me wearing new, different clothing and something that took me out of my comfort zone and into the biker world. "As in, look as great as Katey, or like a sexy, badass biker chick?" I questioned him.

Charlie pulled his lips away from the head of his water bottle and stared at me. He wandered over to myself and stopped beside us. Glancing between me and Katey shyly, he kept his head bowed slightly as he spoke. "You look fantastic just the way you are Maddie," he told me. "Seriously," he spoke, as though this honesty was meant to be comforting, but instead, it made me blush lightly and smile. Thanking him, he went to his trailer and left myself and the others alone. _What just happened?_

* * *

 **CPOV**

Just as Emily was about to leave, I made my way towards her and called her character's name. I had waited for Maggie and Emily to finish their scene, so that I could wander over to her and I felt a little uncomfortable in the scrubs, but I knew it was all for a specific reason. "Maddie," I called to her. This made Emily stop in her tracks and force a smile on her face. Or at least, I thought it was forced. There was something in her eyes, as though she was showing me subtly she was trying to be strong, as her character was slowly breaking down inside.

Staring down at her, a small smile formed along my lips and I kept myself composed. Concern on my face and my eyes glued to hers. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, a smile widening on my face and with no effort, I felt happy to see her. Emily was glancing anywhere but at me, she had chosen to keep her gaze glued to her feet, when she finally made up her mind.

Her head was bowed, her beautiful blonde locks were in thick curls and fell to the sides of her face. Her brown eyes hidden and her lips didn't move. "I'm here to sign that incident me and Ellie were falsely here for," she stated, as her eyes meet mine and lifted her head. Showing me she wasn't phased by whatever she had witnessed and made her emotional.

Noticing that she knew about the lie, I smiled to her and acted as though I should have known better. "Oh," I said with a small chuckle, pulling at the fake cut slightly. "That," I spoke and would shy my gaze away from her, only to glance up and keep my gaze focused on her. "You um-, you drove here?" I asked her a little awkwardly. The smile wouldn't wipe off my face and my body would sway as I watched her.

Emily began nodding and sighed out a small "Yeah." She watched me glance down at her breasts for a second and quickly looked up at her again. _I'm meant to be playing an ex lover, aren't I?_ Emily held a confident pokerface as she kept acting. "Donna told me about what she found in Opie's bag," she revealed, showing my character knew why he wanted her character's family to lie about it all and she was playing the smart, witty woman that she was drawn out to be.

Inhaling sharply through my teeth, I was trying to show that my character had been caught and couldn't get out from it. That Emily's character caught mine in the lie. "Yeah," I agreed with a small growl like mumble. "Donna didn't seem happy, and I didn't want Opie getting in trouble with either Donna, or Clay," I told her. Her eyes were glued to me, each word I said was being hung on a thread, her expression showing she was listening carefully.

Giving out a loud sighing, she gave me a small smile and began to nod slowly. "Thank you, Jackson," she told me, making me nod and look away in turn. Her eyes would glance around a little as she thought over what happened to her brother. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to my cheek. Her lips were warm, gentle and the pressure of it was almost feather light. The sensation it gave me, left me breathless and my skin tingled.

It was as though I had been shocked, my who body shivered and my hairs were on end. _Wow._ Saying small goodbye's she turned around and left me. Smiling to myself, it was as though there were no cameras, as my feelings were strangely real. Sadly, I looked down and gulped down the liquid in my mouth. _She'd never want anything to do with me._

* * *

 **EPOV**

Seeing how Maggie and Charlie were so close, I felt my heart clench and I knew it was because my character felt sadness. Felt pain from seeing these two people together. It hurt. Staring at them, tears began to build but I stayed strong and would look away. Blinking away tears once my frozen body came back to life. Shutting my eyes, I stood there and forced myself away from the scene. Seeing how they pulled away from the hug, I went to wait for Maggie to come towards me, so we could do our scene.

Taking a huge breath, I tried to make my character seem like she had the most painful of heartaches. Smiling falsely when I saw Maggie's face appear from around the corner and turned my gaze to her. Her eyes flashed in my direction, a forced smile appeared on her features and she came closer towards me.

Maggie instantly went to her lines and stopped beside me. "I've wrote down the injury, all you need to do now..." Maggie said as she lead me to a book and pointed towards the writing that was falsely scribbled out. Kurt had used a false book, saying a bunch of names, incidents and signatures. There was a blank space where I could fill my character's signature into it. "Is your signature," Maggie said with a forced smile at the end, handing me a pen and gesturing to the space that required the signature. Doing as her character advised, we parted ways and I was about to leave, when on cue, Charlie began to call my name.

Turning to face him, I smiled and took a few steps towards him. "Maddie," Charlie's voice called to me, before having made my character stop in her tracks and turn to him with a smile. Charlie wasn't in the usual clothing costume he was meant to have, he had abandoned the cut for some scrubs. He also had a fresh, new false scar on his cheek. Yet, he still looked handsome.

Charlie's gorgeous hazel eyes stared down at me as he wandered over to me. His hands at his sides, his hair a perfect mess and his smile was kind. "What are you doing here?" Charlie asked my character, a smile widening on his face and his features showing me he was happy to see me. Glancing anywhere but him, I eventually chose to keep my gaze glued to my feet.

Pretending to be that girl who was confused, emotional and yet, collected and smart. I gathered up my courage, kept firm and moved my head up to stare directly into Charlie's eyes. "I'm here to sign that incident me and Ellie were falsely here for," I spoke in a challenging tone, as though my character wasn't phased after what happened between Maggie and Charlie's characters.

Charlie gave me a look that told me his character was caught in the lie, like if he was the one that was the deer staring at headlights. I admired Charlie and his acting skill in that moment. "Oh," Charlie said with a small chuckle, pulling the false cut a little. "That," Charlie added with a shy smile. His looks left me slightly breathless, but I remembered I needed to keep professional and keep my character's expression the way it was meant to be. "You um-, you drove here?" he asked me a little awkwardly. Charlie couldn't stand still, his body would sway slightly and the smile was as though it couldn't be wiped off his face.

Everything with Charlie felt real and I for a moment believed myself to be my character. Nodding, I sighed out a small "Yeah," and saw how his eyes glanced down at my breasts for a second and quickly looked up at me. _Woah. Keep your expression serious. Brush it off, even though it was written on the script, I'll keep collected about it._ I kept calm and held a confident pokerface. "Donna told me about what she found in Opie's bag," I revealed, my tone leveled but my eyes glimmered something of a challenge.

Charlie then inhaled sharply through his teeth, his character knowing he was caught in the lie and my character proving that she knew everything she needed to. "Yeah," Charlie mumbled in agreement. "Donna didn't seem happy, and I didn't want Opie getting in trouble with either Donna, or Clay," Charlie told me, which was a piece of information my character already knew.

Sighing, I gave him a small smile and began to nod slowly. My smile was pursed lipped and my expression was to show I had understanding of the whole situation. "Thank you, Jackson," I told him, making him nod and look away. His eyes glanced at his feet, after much deliberation of my character, I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Trying to make my kiss light, I had lightly held onto his shoulders for only a moment and shut my eyes. Pulling away slowly, we said our small goodbye's and I left him there. Wandering towards the camera, I had a small sad smile on my lips, but my eyes were more sad than it was happy. Leaving Charlie on the spot, I didn't need to say anything else and entered the elevator.

 _Ping._ The doors shut and a sudden ringing noise echoed as I looked around with a small smile on my face. "And...cut!" Kurt called loudly. "That was beautiful," he cheered as he clapped. "Wonderful, let's take a break and do that scene again, just to make sure every angle is perfect and every emotion is captured," he encouraged as we all went to do our things.

Picking up a bottle of water, I wandered over to Kurt and saw Charlie make his way towards me, except he was only making his way towards me to get his water bottle. "Hey, Kurt," I called to the man behind the story, smiling, he turned to look at me and kept his eyes on me. "Why did you give me a new character to play?" I asked him cautiously.

Taking a sip, I looked to Kurt and side glanced Charlie, who gave me a small, shy smile. "I saw you had a fire in your soul and emotion in your voice when you performed scenes as Donna," Kurt told me. "I really liked your performance, so I wanted you to stick around," he shrugged, as though this was enough of a reason. "Also, I loved your work on Everwood and Brothers and Sisters," he spoke honestly with a wide smile.

Nodding, I smiled and clutched my water bottle tightly. "Thank you," I thanked him generously. "I was kind of wanting something daring, something big that would make me come out of my comfort zone," I told him honestly. "Where I'm not playing that teenage girl, who's sad or crushing on some boy," I informed him of my previous roles. "This drama is a crazy, family driven and its a secret hiding drama," I stated everything that made this script stand out to me. "It's fantastic," I complimented Kurt's work.

Kurt kept his eyes on me, listening to my words and offering me a small smile. "Thank you, Emily," he thanked me kindly with pursed lips. Kurt was a kind man, already, I knew I would enjoy working with him. "I'm glad you chose to join us," he spoke warmly before he placed his hand over my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

 **CPOV**

Finishing my small scene with Ron about family and blood, I wandered towards my bike and sat down. Lifting up my helmet, the moment I went to put it on, Emily wandered over to me shyly. "Hey, I was just about to head out," I said as I got up and placed the helmet on the handlebars. "What's wrong?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed as I noticed her expression, it was a sad shyness. "Is something wrong?" I questioned, noticing the glance she gave me that made me think she was getting irritated with my character's questions.

Emily began stared at me for a moment, her lips parted slightly as her character was thinking of what to say to me. Pursing her lips in a sad smile, her hands were dug into her jean pockets and her eyes were on me. "I'm so sorry, Jackson," she apologized, as she wrapped her arms around me in a womanly, bone-crushing hug. Our bodies collided and we were almost tightly close. Wrapping my arms around her back, as her arms were over my shoulders, I pressed her firmly to me and hid my face in her neck. I held her for a few moments, everything about Emily was warm and inviting.

Pulling away slowly, I felt my heart stop as our faces were inches apart. Our lips so close, I could feel the pull I had towards her. The desire to place my lips upon hers, to feel the gentle brush of them as we would kiss. It was a need, but one both myself and my character had to resist for multiple reasons. Our breaths were mingling, but when she cleared her throat, I gathered my senses and allowed her to untangle her arms from around me. "How is your kid?" she asked, slipping her hands back into her back pockets.

Giving her a small smile, my hands dug into my front pockets and I kept my eyes were glued to her. At times, I would look away shyly, hiding them behind my lashes from her beauty and the awkward moment our characters shared. Remembering my line, I took the time to make it seem even more awkward. "I was about to go and see him now," I informed her, not answering her question because we didn't know anything about my son. Glancing behind me, I looked at the bike, indicating that I really was about to leave.

Emily's expression was processing everything, as though she had caught something I said. Which reminded me, her character only found out it was a boy, coming from me. "It's a boy?" she asked me, a small and sad smile forming on her lips. Glancing up at her from under my lashes, I raised my head and offered her a small smile in return.

The way I felt when I spoke to Emily, was as though I truly was my character and it all felt genuine. Emily was really something special and knew how to make her characters feel real. "Yeah, his name's Abel," I informed her, repeating the same thing I had said to Maggie's character earlier that day.

Hesitating for a moment, Emily's character was still trying to process everything and find the right words to say. "I honestly don't know what to say here Jax, but..." she said, fumbling for the right words to say to me. "I'm sorry this happened," she told me sympathetically as our eyes were glued to one anothers. "I know he'll be fine," she tried to encourage my character to think positively about the whole situation. "He has a strong father, a strong grandmother," her character pointed out. The way we stared, it felt like we were the only two in this moment. "He'll make it through this, I'm sure of it," she finished.

Without a word, I smiled at Emily and smiled. Nodding, I moved to get onto my bike, raising my leg to fling it over my motorcycle slowly and placed my helmet onto my head. "Thanks Maddie," I thanked Emily's character softly, as I fastened my helmet straps. "I appreciate the sentiment," I said, which made her smile sweetly at me and glance away shyly for a second. "I'll catch up with you sometime?" I asked, as I placed my hands onto the handlebars and brought the bike to life.

Emily kept her distance from me, but something told me that her character was the one who was hesitating. An expression that would have been unreadable to some, but to me, it showed her character was struggling internally with her thoughts and possibly her heart. "Certainly," she agreed, nodding her head slowly and taking a moment for herself. "Take care Jax," she called to me, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked to me.

Returning her kind smile, I made the bike growl and stared at Emily as sweetly as possible. But, I tried to make it look like my character could tell she was distancing from me. "You too," I told her sincerely, making Emily smile softly and nod once again. Without another word, I rode off into the night and left her there. Riding off, Kurt told us it was the end of scene and we needed to film it another time. Mostly, we'd film it a few times, so that we'd get all the shots needed and then we'd move on to another location to do another scene.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Waiting for Charlie and Ron to finish their scene, Charlie wandered over to his bike and sat down on it. Just as he was going to place his helmet on, I had wandered over to him and stopped. Charlie got up, off his bike and stood closer to me. "Hey, I was just about to head out," Charlie spoke to me yet again, in his false American accent. "What's wrong?" he asked me, which made my character give him a look of slight irritation. "Is something wrong?" Charlie questioned, realizing how my character momentarily showed an expression of slight annoyance when he asked this question.

Acting as though I had no idea of what to say, I tried to give emotions of sorrow and sadness towards him. Internally, my character didn't know how to comfort him and desperately wanted to. "I'm so sorry, Jackson," I apologized, stepping closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly. Coming in contact, I wasn't fully pressed against Charlie, but when his arms wrapped around my back, he pushed us closer together and closed the gap. He held me for a few moments, his head hiding in my neck and his arms strong, warm, inviting.

There was something about Charlie, which made me feel like everything was more real whenever we were playing our characters. It made everything feel authentic and I wasn't sure if it was the emotions, but he made my character feel like she really was in this world. Like I was a part of it. Pulling away slowly, I felt my heart stop as our faces were inches apart. Our lips so close, I could feel a strong pull towards him. The desire to make our lips touch. It was as though I really did desire him, which made me question who I was and what I was meant to be doing. But, I had to resist. It wasn't just for my character, but it was myself as the image of Dave would enter my head.

Our breaths were mingling, but when I cleared my throat, I gathered my senses and pulled away from him. Digging my hands into my back pockets, I asked Charlie "How is your kid?" Charlie gave me a small smile, his hands dug into his front pockets and his eyes were glued to me. He seemed shy, hiding behind his eyes behind his thick lashes from time to time.

Truthfully, Charlie was an attractive man and didn't have a boyish charm. He looked as what he was meant to be, a man. Stunned by how he too played a man who desired me in turn, I was surprised by how great of an actor he was and how it all felt very real. "I was about to go and see him now," Charlie spoke to me, not answering my question, but telling me that he was soon to find out how his character's son was. Nodding, I watched as he would turn to look at his back slightly and stared back at me.

Deliberating, I was playing the character that just figured out it was a boy that was waiting for him. But, part of me knew that my character was just trying to keep the conversation going subconciously, unsure of how to make Charlie's character feel important to her. "It's a boy?" I asked him, a small and sad smile forming on my lips.

The look I tried to give him, was one of hope and kindness. But, it was also meant to be a look that would give Charlie the hint that I didn't want our characters too close to one another. He gave me a smile back, mirroring my expression, his eyes wrinkling at the corners and telling me that this was a genuine smile. Which, left me a little breathless. Both of us acting as though we were trying to keep our thoughts positive. "Yeah, his name's Abel," Charlie told me, revealing the name of his characters newborn son.

Gaping for a moment, I tried to think through my lines and remember that I had to deliberate. Seeing as my character was nervous in that moment in time, not only from the new and Charlie's presence, but it was because of the moment we shared. "I honestly don't know what to say here Jax, but..." I said, fumbling for the right words to say to him. Something struck me when our eyes met. He was sweet, his hazel eyes glued to mine in a look that made me feel like melting. Truthfully, he made it hard to breathe with the way he was looking at me in that moment.

Gathering my thoughts, I remembered my lines quickly and stopped hesitating. "I'm sorry this happened," I told him as I was being sympathetic about it all. "I know he'll be fine," I tried to encourage Charlie's character to think positively. "He has a strong father, a strong grandmother," I remind him, staring into his eyes and feeling that connection once again and smiled. "He'll make it through this, I'm sure of it," I spoke to him, showing that my character had confidence that his son would survive what he was going through.

We stayed there in silence for a few seconds, until Charlie began nodding and offering me an awkward, sad smile. Charlie didn't say a word, he wandered over to his bike and sat down on it. "Thanks Maddie," Charlie spoke softly, his tone sincere as he placed his helmet on. "I appreciate the sentiment," he said as he strapped the helmet on tightly, making me smile and look away for a single second. "I'll catch up with you sometime?" Charlie asked, his hands gripping onto the handlebars as he made the bike come to life.

Glancing down, I knew that my character still had feelings for him, but she had to keep her distance because of her own personal reasons. All reasons I still didn't know what was causing her to not want to get together with Charlie's character. Reasons that created an invisible barrier between our characters. "Certainly," I agreed, mentally, my character wanted to give him some form of comfort but she didn't know how. Smiling, I would nod and keep my eyes on his. "Take care Jax," I called to him as he would look to me kindly.

Charlie gave me a kind smile as made the bike rumble beneath him, his eyes soft and expression sweet. Something in his eyes told me, his character felt something for mine and I knew both our characters were both lost. Confused as to where we stood and where we should stand. "You too," Charlie agreed with me, being kind and polite towards me. Smiling softly, I would nod and watched as he silently rode off towards the camera slightly. Leaving me there, I'd turn and stare in the direction he left, stood still. Staring at his disappearing form and lowering my head in shame and the smile vanished from my face. My character was feeling hopeless in that final moment.

* * *

 **CPOV**

As we finished filming the meeting at the table, we had done a few more re-shoot and we were then to film the next part of the scene. It was one where Emily would be scolded by William and then would call me to reveal the truth to her. A truth that my character wasn't allowed to reveal. Heading to the bar, I got a bottle of bud and saw as Kim and David were preparing for a fight outside and Emily had wandered in to rejoin her family. "Hey," she greeted to everyone who walked past her and headed towards the bar.

She caught me staring, causing our eyes to connecting for a moment and quickly she hid hers away. As instructed in the script, I moved to head towards my room and was stopped by a few others to speak to them. "Hey Maddie," Ryan spoke back to her. His face kind and eyes light, he went to the bar and pulled out three beers. One for Emily, one for William and one for himself. Emily took it, clinked her bottle with theirs and took a long sip. William then leaned in, placed kiss to Emily's cheek. Mumbling a quiet 'Hey, sweetheart' to her, before he sat back down on his barstool and continued to joke with the others as I talked with others and would glance at Emily. _She's stunning._

Moving away, I clapped the person's back and wandered over to the hall and leaned against the wall, Emily was leaning against the bar and watched me watching her. Taking a sip of my bud, I smiled and saw how she blushed a little. She smiled to herself, but she then turned her gaze back to William and Ryan as she took a sip of her beer. Ryan was giving an expression of deep thought. "So, what's going on?" Emily asked them, as she caught the silence and the glances William and Ryan exchanged.

William looked angry, but it was only because Emily would always question what was happening. William then turned to Emily and kept a hard, cold look glued to her. "I've told you once, I don't want to have to say it again, sweetheart," William sighed out, his voice a low grumble as he stared at Emily. "It's club business," he growled in a pointed tone, stern and scolding. Ryan glanced between the pair, before he began to nod and stare down at his drink numbly. Before he took a swig, Ryan said 'Pop's right.'

Emily stared between the pair, before she got up and became the stubborn character she was supposed to be. Heading towards me, she took hold of my arm and pulled me down towards the hall. Turning to the side of the hall, the cameras were in place as we moved and she hurried to hide us beside the rooms that were all in a line. Staring at her confused, I didn't fight her and followed her lead. "Woah, what's going on, Maddie?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowed as I stopped beside her.

Glaring up at me, she crossed my arms and watched me as I stared down at her. Her eyes searching mine, as though she were searching for answers, but I showed her nothing. "I should be asking you that," she spoke sternly and pointedly. "What's got my f-father and brah-brother on silent?" she questioned me, fumbling for words and getting herself in a tangle of words.

Holding in a laugh, she was leaning against the wall and luckily barely touched a picture beside her head. Emily stared up at me, growling, she smiled and made a noise as she shook her body. Knowing she'd messed up her line, I smiled and laughed softly. "Sorry, can we do that from the line again?" Emily asked as she looked into the camera. "I have no idea why I can't say 'father and brother on silent,'" she said as we moved to go back from when she wandered over to me. When Kurt gave the signal, we moved back to where she had glared at her family.

Getting up, she wandered over to me and took hold of me once more, leading me towards the hall and stopped. Somehow, her foot caught onto something and she missed her step. Close to falling, thankfully, I turned my arm a little to take hold of her, before she could fall and helped her regain her balance. "Oh my God," she gasped before she fell. "Thank you," she panted as she looked to me and took hold of me. Mumbling 'It's okay,' Kurt chuckled and I asked her if she was okay, to which she nod vigorously at me.

Kurt then moved to come towards us, Ryan and William moved out of their seats to look at us and chuckled. Poor Emily blushed and laughed off her small mistake. "Try it again from that line," he encouraged as we went back to the others and she sat down beside William and Ryan. Doing the scene again, it worked perfectly and she could say her line perfectly.

Sighing, I leaned my back against the wall and stared down at me. As I was to lean against the wall, I said my line which was, "It's nothing to worry about, babe," and rest my back against the wall. As my back hit the wall, I had crossed my arms over my chest, but the picture fell off and hit the ground loudly. Causing me to purse my lips and stare down at Emily, knowing I had humiliated myself in front her and everyone else.

Emily tried to keep a serious face, but she had pursed her lips and began to bite at it. Shutting my eyes, she was the first one to crack and began to laugh. My lips were twitching until she stepped away and filled the room with her sweet laugh. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she tried to calm herself. Looking to the camera, I kept my arms crossed and pulled a stupid face into the camera before we tried to redo the scene again.

* * *

 **EPOV**

In the clubhouse, the scene of the church meeting was finished and everyone was now having a party. Kim and David were getting ready for a fight they were going to have outside. Charlie had wondered to the bar and got himself a beer. I had spotted Ryan and William make their way out and wandered towards them. Smiling, I'd greet everyone I would walk past. "Hey," I greeted to everyone as I stopped beside the bar. Catching sight of Charlie, he was watching me and our eyes connected for a single moment, only to make my character instinctively look away from the intensity of his stare.

Charlie had then made his way towards the rooms, but he was stopped by someone else who began talking to him. "Hey Maddie," Ryan called to me. His face kind and eyes light, he went to the bar and pulled out three beers for us. One for me, one for William and one for himself. Taking hold of the beer bottle, I clinked mine with theirs and took a long, needed sip. By kind surprise, William then leaned in and placed a gentle, yet slightly wet kiss to my cheek. A soft mumble of a greeting, he said 'Hey, sweetheart' and sat back down on his barstool.

Sighing, I leaned against the bar and turned my head to glance at Charlie, who had moved to the hall and leaned against thewall, his eyes watching me and making me blush lightly. Quickly, I looked away and turned my head in the direction of Ryan and William. Taking another gulp of their beer, I decided to join them and allowed my eyes to dart between the pair of them. Ryan had an expression that made me think he didn't want to be here, while William was cold. "So, what's going on?" I asked them, after observing their silence and coldness.

William looked angry, like he was getting irritated with my characters consistent need to know what was going on. William then turned to stare directly at me, it was hard and stern. The way a father should be when about to scold their child. "I've told you once, I don't want to have to say it again, sweetheart," he sighed out, his voice a low grumble and very firm at the same time. "It's club business," he growled in a pointed tone, stern and scolding. Keeping my gaze on William, I heard Ryan mumble in agreement, saying 'Pop's right,' to me.

Looking between the pair, I looked stunned and incredulously at the pair of them. Surprised that their characters were that cold to mine when it came to club business. Anger was bubbling up inside of me, I got up out of my stool and wandered over to Charlie. Taking hold of his arm, I pulled him down the hall and he didn't put up a fight. He followed as we moved out of the sight of others, to have an intimate and quiet moment alone. "Woah, what's going on, Maddie?" Charlie asked me, confused with why I would be pulling him away as I had.

Glaring up at him, I crossed my arms and watched as he stared down at me. My eyes were searching his for any hidden answers, but he showed me nothing. It was as though I was reading a blank piece of paper on his face. "I should be asking you that," I spoke a little sternly. "What's got my f-father and brah-brother on silent?" I tried to question him, but the line wasn't coming out right and my tongue was tied with the words randomly.

Charlie was trying to hold in a laugh as I leaned against the wall and growled. Smiling, I couldn' help but make a strange noise that would clear my throat, shake and hopefully untie my tongue. "Sorry, can we do that from the line again?" I asked with a small giggle as I looked towards the camera. "I have no idea why I can't say 'father and brother on silent,'" I said my line as we wandered back to our positions before I pulled Charlie down the hall.

Staring at the pair in disblief, I did the same expressions and moved towards Charlie angrily. Pulling him, I wasn't sure what happened, but next thing I knew, I slipped up a little and almost fell. "Oh my God," I gasped before I could fall to the ground. Thanfully, Charlie had moved as quick as a flashed and took hold of me before I could fall. "Thank you," I thanked him as I panted from the fear of almost falling. Charlie looked to me and nod, his eyes gave me a look of concern as he answered me with a small 'It's okay.'

Kurt had chuckled, Ryan and William moved to see what happened and laughed softly. Charlie seemed to be the only one concerned about me, along with Kurt, who got up and wandered towards me. Asking me if I was okay, I had answered both Charlie and Kurt with the answer of me being perfectly okay. "Try it again from that line," he encouraged as he went back to being behind the camera.

Re-doing the scene, it worked better than before and I felt confident that it was great to use. My line was right and I didn't trip up like last time. Charlie sighed, leaned his back against the wall and stared down at me, his arms crossed over his chest. As he went to lean his back against the wall, he said his line which was "It's nothing to worry about, babe," and bumped into the picture that was next to my head. The picture dropped with a loud bang and Charlie kept frozen on the spot.

Trying to hold in my laugh, so was Charlie and I could hardly handle the thoughts that ran in my head. The impulse to laugh was too much of a temptation to resist. Laughing, I heard Charlie join in and blush lightly. We tried very hard to stay serious, but it was difficult after what had just occured. "I'm so sorry!" I giggled as I tried to calm myself and took a step back. Looking to everyone else, I smiled and felt my cheeks pull from the laughter I had shared recently with Charlie. _This really isn't working out so well, is it?_

* * *

 **CPOV**

We were in my trailer, it had been a hard and long day shooting. We still hadn't finished all the scenes, but we had to do them all in different days. Kurt said approximately, it should take us a week to film each episode. Emily had asked me to help our characters connect more, because she wanted to get to know our characters better. "So, our characters have grown up together, living in the lifestyle of the club," I began as I flicked through the scripts. "Maddie moved away, she came back after Opie did and when she came back, Jax and Maddie began sleeping around together," I gathered up this information from another scene she had with Donna and Mary.

Thanks to Kurt, we could paint our character's stories out well enough to see what our character's backgrounds were. "When Maddie rejected Jax, he then used Tara to get back at Maddie and left Maddie upset," Emily continued. "But, now we live the same world, but with different sides of the law," she spoke as she'd pace around my trailer. "But, I'd say I'm halfway in and half way out in this very moment," she guessed what exactly she felt when it came to her character.

Thinking it over, I felt she had it right. That her character had to be both in and out, but she was only trying to find her place. "Yeah," I agreed. "I also think Jax still loves Maddie, even though she is a lawyer and could gather enough evidence to bring everyone down," I spoke a little shyly as I'd glance from my script to Emily.

She was beautiful, I couldn't deny it as she'd wander around and her hair would sway. How her eyes were glued to the pages, but her lashes were thick and long. Her features strong, but her smile was always heartwarming. "But she wouldn't," Emily argued. "Her father and brother are there, as is Jax," she reminded me.

The way she was enthusiastic about it all, made me smile and chuckle at times. _She really is something special._ She was a good friend so far, as we had many scenes together in this season and I knew that she was going to eventually be the woman my character would be with. At least, I hoped it would come to that. "You think our characters will get together in the end?" I asked her.

Kurt had left the last three chapters as a surprise, not wanting to spoil how our characters were in that moment. Kurt had also told us he had a little more work to do, because he felt he had done something wrong with the script. "I don't know, we'll have to see where Kurt goes with all of this," Emily told me as she stopped in her tracks and smiled at me kindly. _I hope she stays around with us, that I'll be her partner in this and that we can have fun while working together._

* * *

 **EPOV**

We had debated everything we thought of our characters, truthfully, I was having fun and enjoying the slow development of my character. Understanding my character, she was strong, independent and slightly heartbroken, in all aspects. "I was wondering, would you like to rehearse with me," I spoke shyly as I was about to leave. "Its a scene I want to get right when we have to do it together, but if you don't want to I mean-" I fumbled for the right words.

Charlie instantly spoke up, cutting me off and giving me a small smile. "I'd love to rehearse a scene with you, makes our characters more connected and so we can become our characters more easily," he gave me all the things that made us more connected to our characters. "So, it's a date, all you need to do is tell me when," he smirked as he spoke and glanced at me with a playful look in his eyes.

Gaping for the right words, I didn't know what to say and knew that I was looking like a disoriented fish. Stopping myself, I laughed shyly and awkwardly. Bowing my head down, I smiled and watched my hair fall to the sides of my face. "Sure, a date," I agreed with a nod of my head and looked up at him with a smile. "I uh, I mean, well," I fumbled again and brushed the hairs behind my ears.

Sighing, Charlie took a step closer to me and gave me a kind smile. Even if it was kind, it was still sweet and charming. Most guys always were playful, silly or outgoing. Charlie seemed humble, kind and senstive. A sweet man. "It doesn't have to be a date, Ems," he already gave me a nickname. "It can be a simple rehearsal," he suggested with a shrug. "Between actors wanting to get their lines and characters correct," he spoke with a pursed lipped smile.

Glancing between Charlie, the ground and a random spot. I knew that I had no other choice, but I knew that Charlie was sweet about it all. I knew that he was going to be kind about it and was going to be a gentleman. "Sure," I agreed with a smile when I met his gaze. "Thank you Charlie," I thanked him kindly. "Bye," I whispered before he opened the door to his trailer and allowed me to step outside. Wandering away, I glanced back at him and saw that he had kept his eyes on me, waiting for me to return safely to my trailer.

* * *

 **CPOV**

So far, I thought Emily was a phenomenal actress and could play the character realistically. She was very sweet, funny and charming. Being with her was delightful, as we then talked and laughed the night away. But, when it was getting too late for us to work in the morning, she left and the moment she left, I felt a little upset that she'd want to leave me so early. Then, it had occured to me. _She doesn't like you like that. She's too good for you to want you, Charles._

Truthfully, she was someone I looked forward to getting to know better and hoped our characters would get close towards the end. Secretly, I hoped my character would kiss her character, just to feel those soft and delicate lips press my own. Yet, I knew she'd still not want me, especially not with rumours that she was dating someone from Brothers and Sisters. Keeping my thoughts and desires for myself, I knew I needed to draw the line and keep it professional. That my emotions weren't to get in the way. _What is going to happen?_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this beginning chapter. Now, if you aren't already reading my story called 'The Sons Princess' get to it! It's where Maddie and Jax are in the world of Sons of Anarchy, this is only a side story I was in the mood of writing. There is also, 'The Sons Daughter' which is about a girl joining the club as a prospect and eventually becomes 'The First Daughter.' I have plenty of twists and turns and small moments I want the actors to share in this story. But, it will be happening in here. This is an eventual Charlie and Emily fanfiction. So, the burn may be a little slow. Not as slow as The Untold Grimes (Which is a story of The Walking Dead, which is between Daryl and an OC). But, it will take a little bit of time. Until then, hope to see you stick for this ride and I would like 5 reviews to kick this off.**

 **As a side note, I want to also say that Charlie has not met his present girlfriend in this very moment, but Emily is dating someone in her cast on Brothers and Sisters at that moment. Which, is going to cause some drama between Emily, Charlie and Dave. So, watch out and prepare yourselves for the crazy ride this is going to be. I hope you stick around. I don't own anyone and I only own the character I made for Emily VanCamp. So, I will also disclaim that there may be some personal, crazy and f-ucked up moments in this story.**

* * *

 **Questions I want answered in the 5 reviews:**

 **1) What did you think?**

 **2) Should I continue?**

 **3) Are you reading any of my other stories?**

 **4) What do you think is going to happen?**

 **5) Do you like Maddie as a character, along with Charlie and Emily possibly becoming a couple?**

* * *

 **Until the next chapter and the 5 reviews are sent...**

 **Much love,**

 **HeroJustInTime90.**


End file.
